


δυνατότητες- ADJ. Potential, Origin: Greek

by Sarah23ilu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah23ilu/pseuds/Sarah23ilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter's had twins, Blake and Harry. Voldemort came when the twins were 3 and tried to kill Harry but ended up having the curse rebounded. Blake is named the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potters decide that harry is unworthy of their attention. The Dursley's drop him at an orphanage where he is adopted by a pure-blooded Greek family where he learns what it's like to be powerful. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reborn- ξαναγεννηθεί

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Everything familiar of the HP universe belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling if it belonged to me it would have been very different. Anything familiar is not mine if I borrowed anything from your story lines I am sorry and if I don't credit you please tell me and I will fix it I did it unaware and I apologize immensely if I offended you at all! Big thanks to Harry Potter Wiki to help me create this story as accurately as possible. I changed the twins ages to 3 when the Dark Lord attacks.

James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins the night of July 31, 1980.   
The older twin, Blake, who was the spitting image of his mother, with messy auburn hair and almond shaped hazel eyes, was crying after seeing his mother fall but he was not what had intrigued the Dark Lord that night. It was the younger of the two, Harry, that captured his attention. He had black hair that framed his heart shaped face, bright emerald eyes that were highlighted by his high cheek bones giving him an aristocratic flair.   
He was standing against his crib and gazing at the Dark Lord with a curious expression. It was then the Dark Lord decided that it would be the youngest Potter he would kill first. As he raised his wand to strike the killing blow he uttered " Goodbye Harry Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA"

The smirk of triumph transformed itself into a gasp of horror as the green beam of the killing curse rebounded towards him and tore his soul from his body before the horcrux he had planned on creating from the twins death latched onto the closest vessel, Harry. 

The only evidence of what happened because of the occurrence was a lightning bolt scar to appear on the toddlers forehead. Unfortunately due to the wreckage done to the room a piece of the roof fell into Blake's crib and gave him a crescent shaped scar above his heart. 

Sirius Black arrived at the scene to discover the decimated house. He searched the remains of the living room before discovering the unconscious body of his brother in all but blood, James Potter. He sent his messenger patronus to Albus Dumbledore and proceeded up the stair to the twins room and also discovered Lily's unconscious form. After checking the twins health he heard Albus apparating in front of the cottage.

Dumbledore cautiously entered the home and saw Sirius coming down what was left of the stairs "Put your hands up and drop your wand Sirius." Sirius did as instructed but started to plead with the older wizard, "Albus please I didn't do this we switched secret keepers it was Peter! I just wanted to help them, please they are still alive help me!" he implored and collapsed next to James body.

Albus had realized he would not have been called to come here if Sirius was the traitor levitated Lily's body downstairs and had Sirius portkey with them to St Mungo's while he went to check on the twins. As he entered the nursery he discovered both twins crying and the remains of the once feared Dark Lord Voldemort. Upon inspecting the twins he decided that it was Blake who had defeated the Dark Lord and pronounced him the Boy-Who-Lived. All around Great Britain magicals rejoiced upon learning that the Dark Lord was destroyed and praised Blake Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

When James and Lily fully recovered they decided that they could not raise Harry because Blake deserved all of their attention being the Chosen One while Harry was not special enough to be a part of the Potter family. Little Harry was wondering the cottage they had moved into after the one in Godric's Hollow was created into a monument, and heard his parent talking to Professor Dumbledore and decided to see what they were doing. "I want him gone Albus, he does not deserve to live with his brother he will try to steal his attention and I will not stand for it." proclaimed Lily while sitting in the parlor with her husband and the Headmaster. 

After much conversing they decided that Harry would live with his muggle relatives and never know about magic. During all of this they never noticed the toddler hiding in the doorway with silent tears running down his face the whole conversation. 

As soon as the Dursley's saw Harry standing on their doorstep they drove him straight to an orphanage outside of the city and left him on their door step. A month later a young visiting magical couple who could not have children of their own went to the orphanage upon hearing from a friend that a magical child resided there decided adopt him. Harry desperate for love decided to go with them after assessing their core with his rare ability and deeming them good people.

That was the day Harry Potter died and Orion Laskaris was born.


	2. New Beginnings- νέα ξεκινήματα

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter's had twins, Blake and Harry. Voldemort came when the twins were 3 and tried to kill Harry but ended up having the curse rebounded. Blake is named the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potters decide that harry is unworthy of their attention. The Dursley's drop him at an orphanage where he is adopted by a pure-blooded Greek family where he learns what it's like to be powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything familiar of the HP universe belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling if it belonged to me it would have been very different. Anything familiar is not mine if I borrowed anything from your story lines I am sorry and if I don't credit you please tell me and I will fix it I did it unaware and I apologize immensely if I offended you at all! The poll you guys on fanfiction took for the story is concluded and the results are…….DARK HARRY! Big thanks to Harry Potter Wiki to help me create this story as accurately as possible. Also a big thanks to Google Translate for my Greek. And last but not least thank you to everyone who favorited and followed me or my story I am so glad that you guys liked it, I hope that the new chapter meets your standards(: For any other pictures and images for this story go to my profile where there will be a link to my Photobucket page or you can go there yourself I use the same username I do here.

That was the day Harry Potter died and Orion Laskaris was born.

Daimon and Saffi Laskaris were in Great Britain due to business with the Malfoy family when an old friend from the department of Underage Magic located in the Ministry of Magic notified them of a magical spike near an orphanage just outside of Surrey.

Now Damon and Saffi are both from Greek pureblooded that go back centuries and are in their late 20's and they have always longed for a child. Unfortunately due to a mishap in their school days Daimon could not have children the natural way. Ever since they have searched many countries and orphanages to find that one special child who their magic connects with.

Adoption in the muggle world is very different from adoption in the magical one. In the magical world in order to adopt a child your magic must be compatible with the child that you are adopting. It is like getting your first wand, spark fly when you meet. If your magic is not compatible then the relationship will crumble and the child will suffer. When you find a child that is compatible with your magic and willing to be with you then you may then go through the ritual and give them the blood adoption potion known as sanguinem adoptionis, where in the child's blood will be changed to yours and he will have no connection to his birth parents. 

After the procedure is finished he will look like you, adopt the same mannerisms, and be like a child that you would have had naturally.

They knew that there had to be an incredibly gifted child around that orphanage to spike off radars at the Ministry so they decided to check the area out and see if they could hopefully find a child of their own. 

Upon arriving at the orphanage Damon and Saffi sensed a great deal of magic in the air. So much power was in the air they could practically taste it. While entering they noticed a small ebony haired boy with glowing green eyes that seemed to scream power and they now knew what had caused the air to be saturated in magic, it was this young boy, no older that 3 or 4. They were astonished. How could a boy so young have so much power?

He had not even entered his 1st of 4 stages of magical maturity. The stages being when magical children reach the ages of 7, 11, 14, and 17. Each age bringing forth more magic as their bodies become more equipped to handle the power levels.

They knew as soon as their eyes landed upon the little boy that he was theirs. The pull in their chests were strong and practically dragging them towards him. This was solidified by the little boy also following the pull to his soon to be parents.

Once in contact Saffi immediately lifted him onto her hip and started to play with his hair.

Damon decided to be upfront with the boy, "You are magical, yes?"

The little boy nodded his head and placed his head into the crook of Saffi's neck, for the first time feeling safe and feeling liked he belonged. He never felt like he truly fit in with the Potter family, now he knew why, these were supposed to be his mommy and daddy, not James and Lily.

"What is your name little one?" implored Damon while gazing at the little angel in his wife's arms and thinking to himself that it looks like the most natural thing in the world, his love with a child in her arms.

"Harry." he whispered so that only the 3 of them could hear, he didn't want anything to disrupt this moment with these .

Saffi smiled "Well hello Harry, I am Saffi and this is my husband Damon, we would like to be your new parents if you would like?" she asked as a question suddenly nervous and second guessing if Harry wanted to come with them or not. 

Harry's face lit up at the question and eagerly nodded his head and exclaimed "Please!"  
After filing all of the necessary paperwork and deciding to go with the name Orion when Harry asked to be truly a part of their family and a fresh start the young couple took their new little boy and activated their portkey and whirled home bursting with excitement.

When they had arrived back home in their parlor they brought Orion into the family room and explained the process of adoption in the magical world and asked Orion if he wanted to take the potion and officially be a Laskaris in every way. Orion was very insistent on the potion wanting to be completely rid of his old life.

"I really want to be your son, don't you want me to look like you, mommy?" Orion asked quietly with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh honey of course we want you to look like us, but it will be painful to do this, are you sure sweetheart?" Saffi explained while Damon placed Orion on his lap to help console his new son.

"When can we do it?" Orion exploded bursting with excitement just thinking of actually being their son.

"It can wait until tonight okay, you need a nap manari mou, you have had a big day and need some rest." Saffi explained to her new son as she and Damon carried Orion up the stairs to the room they have had the house elves fix up as a temporary bedroom until they could finish with the room they were renovating for Orion.

Damon and Saffi lean down to tuck him in and kiss his forehead, "Goodnight agapi mou, sweet dreams." 

 

Manari mou -My little lamb  
Agapi mou - My love


End file.
